A storage component stores data under control of some processing component. A memory card or a memory stick, for instance, is a storage component which can be connected to various devices comprising a processing component for enabling a flexible storage of data.
A write operation which is performed by a processing component for storing data in a storage component can be interrupted in an uncontrolled way due to various error situations, for example due to a sudden interruption in the power supply of the processing component.
When recovering from an error situation, the processing component is not able to check the data integrity in the storage component, that is, the processing component does not know whether the last write operation has been successfully completed or not. Also the storage component itself is not able to determine whether the last write operation has been successfully completed or not.
In document U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,695, it is mentioned to be known to set and reset an extra bit of a memory depending on whether a particular byte is protected or not. Whenever a write cycle is attempted, the corresponding bit for the addressed byte is read. If the bit is set for “write protect”, it blocks the write pulse. This protection scheme is only able to prevent an uncontrolled writing in a protected area in case of an error situation in a writing software, though. It is not able to indicate whether the last write operation has been successfully completed or not.